So Cold
by LaughLiveLoveLife
Summary: Point of view of Sam McCall: You caused my heart to bleed and You still owe me a reason 'Cause I can't figure out why... Why I'm alone and freezing While you're in the bed that she's in And I'm just left alone to cry
_**This is a little different. This story is in the point of view of Sam McCall but it is a liason story. I hope you like the story. This a one-shot.**_

 _ **"So Cold"**_

 _Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.  
(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...)_

I am sitting in the living room of what you used to be mine and Jason's penthouse. I remember all the times that we made plans to be together and to have a family. I now go out and I see him so happy with the family that he truly wanted. The one that makes him feel so much more different then what his job requires of him. Or that is what I last heard from him and anyone that will tell me that I never matter. I look around I can see all the pictures that I had hanged up around the penthouse of me and him. Now I look around and nothing is there.

 _Oh, when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren't alone  
I should've known better  
Now it hurts much more_

 _Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...)_

I can still remember the day when I walk in on them together. He was telling her how much he loved her. How she was the one for him and that he would finally claim his sons. His sons. The ones that even Sonny and Carly knew about. Then I realized that I was just part of plan intil he could finally claim them. As I stare at them while they are making love I can see how he touches her, like he never wants to let go. She clings to him and tells him that Cameron will finally be happy to able to call him daddy in public and not just in private. As he brings them to their climax he kiss her like a starving man. All I can think about is that I a con artist have just been played.

I slid down the door and within seconds I can hear them going at it again. I decide that tomorrow I would confront him and ask for a explanation to my broken heart. After getting two hours asleep last night I call him and he tells me that we should official break up. I ask him why to see if he would tell me the truth and he does. He tells me about his love for Elizabeth and his sons Cameron and Jake. How Sonny and Carly finally are going to be set free from the secret they have kept for years. How he is sorry that he hurt me but his Family comes first. How he was with them last night and realized that his family including the Quartermaines should not pay for his mistakes that he has made. I ask him if I was a mistake and he stays silent before he tells me "I am sorry."

 _You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...  
Why I'm alone and freezing  
While you're in the bed that she's in  
And I'm just left alone to cry  
(Oh woah oh oh, oh whoa oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah...)_

After that I went to bed and cried myself to sleep for hours. I finally got the courage to get up and go to the hospital to see if I can get some prescription pills to take away my headache from crying and I am greeted with the nurses and Carly all gathering around Elizabeth. She is showing off her engagement ring that she says that Carly has kept for her in secret for the last 5 years. Carly then begins to say how she discovered when Elizabeth was pregnant and how her and Sonny became the godparents to the child. I turn around and I bump into a strong chest. I look up and I see Jason before me. He looks so happy while I look like a mess. "Are you really happy Jason" I ask him.

He just smiles at me and says, "Yes I am. I have everything I have always wanted since I was Jason Quartermaine and since I woke up as Jason Morgan. They both wanted a family and true love and I have it as Jason Morgan. I wish you the best."

Then he walks away and walks right behind her and turns her around so that they can kiss. Everybody happily sighs and I walk away with tears in my eyes.

 _You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...  
Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home._

After a few months I am walking around the park because my therapist says that it would be good for me. Then I hear a shout of "Daddy get Uncle Sonny before he escapes." I can hear two women laughing really hard while some boys are telling Sonny to get Uncle Jason. I turn around and look at the happy family. Elizabeth is holding Jake in her arms while Carly is rubbing her pregnant belly. Jake stretches his hand and begins to rub Carly's belly too. The both women smile and look up at the men as Jason finally tackles Sonny. Sonny begins to laugh as Michael and Morgan start to go after Jason. Cameron tackles Morgan while it becomes a game of three. Michael takes down Cameron and Jason Michael. I stare at them for a few minutes more then I leave to my empty house.

 _Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home._

 _ **This is the end of the story. I cried but I do not know about you. Leave a comment letting me know what you think.**_


End file.
